365 Days
by iDaringx3
Summary: Dramione, Post DH - Non Epilogue Compliant.  Hermione Granger works at St Mungos. Draco Malfoy works at St Mungos too. Hermione gives Draco 365 Days to prove that he's worthy of working there. What actually happens, is something she had never imagined.
1. Prologue

Hermione Granger, Head of the Paediatric Ward at the renovated and improved St Mungos was more frazzled than she had been for weeks and months today. Why you ask? She was receiving her first intern and she was pondering how to behave around said intern. She still had no idea who it would be, they would be brought to her office at twelve pm. Pulling back the right sleeve of the white blouse she wore, she looked at her watch.

_11:45_

Shit.

Her hurriedly tied her long hair into a pony tail, grabbed her beige coat and practically ran out of her office. As she was hastily walking hastily she straightened her black skirt, and her heels clicked against the marble floor in the hallway. She hurriedly rushed to the cafeteria and ordered a cup of coffee before returning to her office. On her way, she saw another healer leading a bunch of interns through a pair of doors. She ducked to avoid them, and disappeared through a side door. She breathed a sigh of relief, she would much rather meet her intern in the environment of her office. It would make her feel, what's the word? Safer.  
She was sitting behind her desk when the clock struck twelve. She heard a knock and called, come in. She avoided looking up as her new intern walked in the room, and the door was shut behind them. She knew it was rude but she didn't particularly care at the moment. She saw expensive leather shoes and black trousers. It was a male. She cringed. Males weren't something easy to work with. She extended her hand politely, but instead of a handshake he bent now a placed a kiss on her hand. She tensed up.

'It is certainly a pleasure to see you again, Healer Granger,' said a voice she had heard so many times before she almost recognised it.

Finally, did she force herself to look up and found herself face to face with her old enemy, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Review for Home Made Cookies and Hugs


	2. Chapter 1: Day 1

Hermione Granger was now standing stiffly, in front of the boy, no, man that had tortured her for all her school life.

'Are you quite alright Healer Granger?' he asked sincerely earning himself a glare from her.

'Why does it matter to you Malfoy?' she scoffed at him.

He thought that out of everyone one here, it might have been her to show him the most pity. He realised those years of torment he had put her through might have made her hate him. Her voice aroused him from his thoughts.

'Did daddy buy you this job, did he? Why are you here, working as an intern in my department? You do realise we take care all babies and children. You wouldn't want to hurt them now would you?' she glared in his direction.

He now looked visibly hurt by her words. She felt guilt that she had made him upset, so she gestured for him to explain.

'My father died last year. I'm surprised you didn't know already. As to why I have this job, I want to be a healer. I'm a changed man, Hermione. I'm not that same prick from Hogwarts.' he confided quietly to her.

By her actions, he realised she still did not completely trust in what he had told her. She thought he was lying. Though, he had no one but himself to blame.

'I'll prove it to you, I promise. Through words and actions. Give me one chance, give me three hundred and sixty five days, from today and I'll show you just how much I want this job.' he looked pleadingly at her.

'Fine.'

As she spoke these words she did not know why she had said them but she couldn't take them back now.

He conjured a rose and held it out to her.

'Dinner. You and I. Tonight'

And then, Hermione Granger realised the mess she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

Review for Lollipops and Rainbows.


	3. Chapter 2: Day 2

Last night's dinner was alright, and surprisingly, Malfoy had been civil to her all night, acting like a gentleman. But that wouldn't fool Hermione Granger, it was probably just a ploy to work his way up the ladder and regain the reputation he had lost while on the dark side.

She hadn't realised she had reached her destination until she stopped outside the room 722. Knocking, she let herself in. This was the room for children who had suffered illnesses such as colds or flues, and most of them only stayed for maximum a week. Half of them were asleep while the other half were awake, playing games with each other in the corner, or by themselves, on or near their beds. They all jumped up excitedly as Hermione walked towards them.

'Healer Granger,' they chorused, being careful to use their indoor voices because the nice lady before them said some of the other children were very tired and had to sleep more than they did.

'Good morning children. I'm here to take your temperatures so you know what to do,' she smiled at them and they quickly rearranged themselves and stood in front of their own beds.

Hermione performed a quick temperature spell on each of them, including the ones who were currently fast asleep. Two of the twenty four children were well enough to go home, and the others bid them goodbye as she called their parents in by owl.

Soon enough, Draco appeared at the door with the parents of the two children who had now recovered. He handed them both teddies with coloured bows before telling them to rest well and to avoid coming here so often, even if he enjoyed their company.

He conjured up bears for the rest of the children, all with different coloured bows so they could recognise their own.

'Malfoy, you know money can't buy you everything,' she smirked. He hadn't changed much.

'Of course Healer Granger, but their happiness can.'

Now that was weird.

* * *

Review for Happiness


	4. Chapter 3: Day 3

This one's for FallenStar22, my first reviewer =)

_Tap Tap Tap_

Hermione's pen hit the clipboard again, while watching the two year old Jenna sleep in her cot. The little girl had been brought here a week ago by her teenage parents suffering from bronchitis. It looked pretty severe so she had kept her at the hospital for further check-ups. She reapplied a calming spell so the child could sleep.

She was doing rounds again, checking up on all her short term patients. Many of them could be released soon, and she was happy for them. After checking up on them, she went back to find the nurse on duty to file away the reports that weren't needed anymore. She then returned to her office and slumped down into her chair. She had been forced to play with all the children, because if they asked she couldn't say no. They were lonely as it was. But that was what she had expected when she signed up for this job.

She pasted a smile on her face and went to check on the long term patients. She visited them every day. She opened the door to room 710. It was still early so the children were still asleep. The ones in this room were all diagnosed with illnesses such as the wizard form of muggle cancer. As she picked up the first chart, she saw it already had been signed. She went around the room and found the others in the same condition. She recognised that hand writing.

She went immediately back to her office, and found her intern sitting in there.

'I don't know how you take your coffee, so I got every mix there was,' he said gesturing the many coffee mugs sitting on her table.

'You did the long term patients rounds this morning, didn't you?' she questioned.

He simply nodded his head.

While all she could think of was, he's seen all the information about the children. That evil bastard.

* * *

Review for sunshine and coffee


	5. Chapter 4: Day 4

Thanks to my reviewers Fallenstar22 and Lola Kristy.

Malfoy was cunning. Using his position to steal information about patients. What next, is he going to sell the details to past death eaters and hunt everyone down. Definitely imaginable. Hermione visibly shuddered at the thought of that happening.

As she was worrying about her predicament, she was walking rapidly down the hall, preparing to schedule a surgery with one of the nurses. As she was so deep in thought, she crashed straight into, the one person who was occupying her mind.

They would have fallen to the ground too, in quite a cliché moment, but he was standing still, so only she ended up falling. He held out a hand to help her up, but she ignored it and stood back up herself.

'Healer Granger, are you quite alright?' he asked.

'I was until you suddenly showed up,' she mumbled under her breath.

As quiet as she had been, he had heard her but chose to ignore it.

'I heard you were booking a surgery for Evan today and I wondered if I could scrub in with you…,' he said, letting his words fade.

Evan was a first year Hogwarts student who had unfortunately had an accident in potions that caused him to sprout fish like scales all over his body. They had to be removed one at a time, without scarring his skin, so spells and scalpels would both be put into use.

'Unfortunately for you, I am not the main healer for this operation, so you'd best ask Healer Patil whether you'd be allowed to or not,' she replied without even a glance in his direction.

As he hurried away she shouted at him, '4th floor, 2nd office, don't get lost.'

She allowed herself a satisfied smile when he turned back in the right direction. Honestly how did he expect to keep this job if he couldn't even find his way around the hospital.

* * *

Review for Bubblegum and Sweetness


	6. Chapter 5: Day 5

Thanks to my new reviewer Karate Chic =)

To say that Hermione was unhappy today was a complete understatement. She was literally crying on the inside, all because her old friend Padma Patil had given Malfoy thumbs up for the surgery she was assisting in today. And now he was standing in the operating room with her, being more inquisitive than she had seen before. He was asking her so many things, she couldn't keep track with answering all of them.

'Malfoy, once the surgery starts, I expect you to keep as quiet as possible, can you do that?' she asked as if she was speaking to a child.

'Yes Healer Granger,' was his obviously disappointed response.

Sure enough, once the patient was administered anaesthesia through a spell, the whole operating room was silent. It was going to be a simple but time consuming surgery. They had planned to administer a cut by scalpel as it was much easy, and then magically remove the scale and heal the wound. But once the first scale was removed, it changed everything.

'There's definitely more layers underneath,' the chief resident who had removed the scale immediately alerted the whole room.

'Wait a moment, let me check his chart again,' Padma said as she flicked through sheets of paper.

And there was the definitive fact they had missed out on. Madam Pomfrey had already removed more than a layer of these scales, but after finding that there were more layers underneath had sent him straight here, so they could be removed before more layers grew underneath.

Whoever had missed out on this information would usually be in serious trouble with either the chief of surgery or overall chief of St Mungos. But today, Healer Patil had taken the initiative to not pursue the matter.

'We'll have to work as quickly as we can then,' she said, before reinstructing the team of healers.

Boy, this sure was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Review for Sparkles and Diamonds


	7. Chapter 6: Day 6

7 reviews~~~ you guys almost broke my heart

Once they had begun, there was definitely no turning back. The anaesthesia was re-administered and they had set off to work again. They now worked on all the limbs together, using spells and scalpels and avoided injuring any major veins and arteries. There were quite a number of accountable things that even spells couldn't fix.

They had studied the charts again and again before proceeding, and Hermione had sent Draco out to research any missing factors. Barely minutes later he had returned with the news that the scales would darken in colour as they reached the layers closest to the skin. The bottom layer should be as black as midnight or comparable to ebony.

And on they worked. The skies that were invisible to them inside the operating room were going from light blue, to deep orange and red, and then a light pink, purple and auburn haze. Before long, the stars were twinkling brighter than they had ever been.

They were now down to a layer of scales that were a deep violet shade, and smaller than the ones before. The end was coming closer now. They worked on and on, until finally the last layer was removed and healing spells and spells to reduce the swelling and damaged vessels.

Evan was then wheeled back up to his room where one of the nurses was to stay and monitor him. Hermione had checked up on her sleeping patient before taking his charts to be refiled. She then personally called the boy's parents, apologising for what had happened, and explaining that he would wake once the anaesthesia had worn off. Luckily for St Mungos, and the staff, the parents had no intention of pressing charges and were just grateful that they had discovered it and fixed it.

Afterwards she stumbled back off to her office; her vision blurred due to fatigue, and slumped down into her office chair, very promptly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry for not updating earlier, had a case of heartbreak. Review for unbroken hearts =)


	8. Chapter 7: Day 7

This one's for KatielynnRosee, Applejax XD, Karate Chic and FallenStar. I once again apologise for my delayed update, so many things on my mind recently, and my heart remains forever shattered =(

It felt warm. That was strange, why was it so warm. The very worn Hermione Granger cracked one eye open, trying to assess her surroundings. Her office looked the same as it did when she slumped in here yesterday. Today was her day off, so that wasn't why she was feeling like there was something wrong. But it was so incredibly warm, and comfortable. She had fallen asleep in her office chair and then…

Now it was becoming a little scary. She fully opened both her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the sofa, which had been transfigured into a small but comfortable bed. She was covered with a blanket, which looked oddly familiar. Heck, it was her favourite coat. She sat up, too fast for herself to handle and cringed at the crick that had formed in her neck. She had always had a slight issue with good posture. They didn't seem to mix.

She didn't want to get up, she wanted to continue sleeping in this little bed, covered by her jacket until she was required to work again. But alas, her morals did not allow her to. She stretched, lifting her arms high above head and transfigured the items back to their original forms. Truth be told, she hadn't had a goodnights sleep like this for a while now. Being a healer was stressful work, staying up for forty eight hour shifts, caring for sick children who woke up screaming at any time of day. But that didn't mean she didn't love her job, and now she was too busy thinking, one of her biggest faults. Drifting off and not noticing her surroundings.

At that moment there was a sharp knock on the door, and then it creaked open and a head of white blonde hair popped through.

'I trust the accommodations were alright, I really did try my best'.

* * *

Reviews Please


	9. Chapter 8: Day 8

15 reviews guys, I love you =)

Things were just a bit too fishy around here. Was it just her imagination, or did someone manage to kick Draco Malfoy in the ass and tell him to be a better person. Or it was most likely just an act, but why? And why was he so nice to her? She thought an intern was someone that didn't step out of line, and just obeyed her orders. Doing other things, was definitely not on his job description. Was he going to use her to destroy St Mungos? or Maybe he would gain her trust then kidnap her so he could regain much of his family's lost fortune.

On a happier note, Evan had woken up earlier this morning, and his parents were now sitting patiently in his room watching the boy read. He sure had received a lot of presents, most likely from Healer Patil, to apologise for the accident in the operating room two days ago. He was recovering better than they had anticipated though, which was always a good thing. He had been checked over every hour to make sure there wasn't a regrowth of the scales, and since there was none, he would be able to leave the hospital in less than a week.

The case Hermione was on at the moment was more difficult than they had expected. Due to inbreeding, a child had been born three months early, with a heart disease and kidney deformity. If it was a muggle hospital, the child would have no chance of surviving, but wizarding hospitals were able to use spells to sustain the lifeline for longer to operate. They were hoping the child would live for another week, then they could operate properly. She was growing weaker by the day, but healing spells assisted in keeping her healthier. And to make matters worse, if the child did indeed have the operation, Luna, head of magical transplants had already given Malfoy permission to do the kidney transplant.

But little did Hermione know, things were only going to go downhill from here.

* * *

Reviews please


	10. Chapter 9: Day 9

Draco's POV

Tomorrow I will be assisting in one of my first major surgeries, and to say I am not excited would be a blatant lie. It will be a chance for me to prove my medical skills to the other doctors, as I have a feeling they still look down on me for my past. I have learned to not judge people for their appearances and blood status now, forgetting all the things my father influenced me to learn from a young age.

Apart from excitement, I am slightly nervous. Hermione Granger is definitely not an easy woman to please. I knew I wouldn't be able to make up for many years of damage with what I am doing now, but I am hoping that I can make it up to all those people whom I have hurt in the past. When I had been given the choice for a particular study area, I had not expected that paediatrics would be it. And I had definitely not expected that the head of paediatrics would have been the one and only Hermione Granger.

Needless to say, the former Gryffindor bookworm was still as intelligent as she had been back at Hogwarts. But I am sure I'm not the only one who has noticed changes in her. I had heard rumours that it was a bad relationship with Ronald Weasley that had caused her to throw herself into her work and became one of the best know magical surgeons in Britain.

Today is day sixteen. She still hates me, I'm sure of it. But I am desperate to stay in her department and study for at least a year as I know she will be someone I will learn so much from. After these 365 days are over, who knows what will happen then. But for now, I have to stay on Hermione Grangers good side, a difficult task which I am sure I can manage. After all I find her to be quite a likeable person.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I've been busy.

Reviews for Gender Equality :D


	11. Chapter 10: Day 10

Luna Lovegood's POV

I am now wondering whether Hermione or Draco realised that the whole hospital knew about their little 365 day agreement. Rumours were flying about them, about how Draco's evil death eater side was secretly plotting to murder Hermione, or how he was trying to get on her good side to regain his lost reputation.

Others conceded that Draco was developing feelings for one of their best healers while many believed that he had been in love with her since their days at Hogwarts and that his constant bullying of her was just to hide his feelings. I myself thought that rumours were absolute rubbish. Though I do have my own theory on what is going on between them, I had decided to keep it to myself for obvious reasons.

Hermione seems cold and distant to Draco, who I myself am beginning to warm up to. I was the one who had given him the thumbs up for the surgery that will most likely be performed on the poor child who would die without an operation. I think everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how badly they messed up their first one. I myself was offered this post as Head of Magical Transplants as a second chance, after I had stupidly made a mistake while studying about magical neurosurgery.

The operation would be tomorrow, and would be done entirely by wand. The tumor from her brain would be removed first, by healer Pravati Patil, followed by a replacement of her kidneys, by Draco. Part of her liver had to be cut off, and hopefully it would regenerate quickly enough. A bone in her left arm which had broken during birth was to be healed before she would be returned to the ICU to be put under monitoring.

This surgery was very high priority, and both Hermione and I were to monitor the three residents and six interns that were there to assist.

And in the twenty four hours after that, we will just have to hope that she will survive.

* * *

Reviews for successful transplants


	12. Hello Guys :D

Hi guys

This is not an update.

I was just wondering, would you guys prefer the 365 word chapters, or I could merge 5 chapters into one and update that way.

Please Review or Inbox me

iDaringx3


	13. Authors Note

To all of you who have been waiting for a new chapter in '365 Days' I sincerely apologise. I went through the story again, multiple times and i realised I had made so many mistakes because I couldn't remember what I had put into the chapters before writing the next one. I have a new fic, called 'Talkn' bout My Girl'. It is a Dramione fic and I will definitely be updating it at least once a week. I'm so sorry once again.


End file.
